Reincarnate
by Feathered Soul
Summary: Warning, contains spiolers for the last episode of r2! The young wolf Kyo never fit in with the rest of the pack, even his name didn't seem to fit. When he begins to remember things of a past life, how will he react? Rated T, just in case.
1. Prologue: The End of the Beginning

**Foreword:** **Hi there:)**** this is my first Code Geass (squeals like a typical fangirl) fanfic, so go easy on me. This fic is a plotbunny(we all love'em) gone feral, as many fanfics are…so yeah**

**I wish I owned Code Geass, cause then I wouldn't have left the last episode on a cliffhanger, and if I did I'd make another season in which **_**LELOUCH IS ALIVE**_**. But unfortunately I don't, Sunrise owns Code Geass…(pouts for another season)**

**On with the fic!**

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Prologue: The End of the Beginning**

I took my final breath before Nunnally. Her eyes wet with tears as she finally understood why I took so many lives and committed so many sins. As I whispered to her my dying words, she called to me, told me not to leave her. But the damage done was irrevocable. My eyes, the same eyes that controlled countless peoples will, slowly slid closed and darkness engulfed the world I, Lelouch vi Britannia, created anew.

_**Meanwhile…**_

The shallow den scarcely let in any light from the forest outside. Though the light was limited, two dimly lit figures could be seen. Both were of wolves, one laying on its side, deep in pain, the other leaning over the first.

"That's it Lonnia, two female pups and one male." The she-wolf cooed to Lonnia, the pack alpha-female. Lonnia sat up in the darkness and began to lick her newborn pups.

"Thank you Jesti. Oh they are such beautiful pups; I shall have to think of wonderful names for this litter." Lonnia replied between licks.

"Have you anything in mind, Lonnia?"Jesti asked.

"I will name this one," she nudged a light silver female that was snuggling close to her belly, "Almi, after my own mother." Lonnia licked a dark grey and black pup, the second female, "And this one shall be named Taela after the wind spirit wolf."

"And what of the male?" Jesti queried.

Lonnia thought for a moment, looking down at the jet black male pup, and then shook her head unhappily.

"Not one of the names I know would suit him, perhaps you have an idea Jesti?" Lonnia glanced at Jesti hopefully, but Jesti only shook her head.

"Nor can I, maybe you can just think of a name that appeals to you?" suggested Jesti bowing her head slightly to her superior.

"Hmm, then he shall be named Kyo, the first name that came to mind."

"Excellent, I shall tell Raek, he will be pleased." Jesti trotted away to inform the alpha-male, leaving Lonnia behind to get some well deserved sleep. However, something kept bothering her, when a female has pups, their names are supposed to match them perfectly. Lonnia didn't like the idea that one of her pups was misnamed. She settled into the den and tried to forget her mistake in the name of the jet black pup.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Author's Note:**** Yeah I know its short…and it probably left you all with that funny "huh" expression on your face…and your probably wondering how long till I update so you can find out what the helk is going on…and yes I do like tacos.**

**The next chapter will be wwwwwaaaaayyyy longer, going more into depth about how my two parts of prologue relate…and sadly I am putting in a little about how Suzaku is doing with being Zero... more importantly how the new Empress Nunnally is getting on:)**

**=:^.^:=**


	2. Rejected

**A/N: Gee, has it been 2 weeks already. Wow where did the time go, well I've been pretty busy *hides laptop behind back with Code Geass still playing on it* Yup real busy. Well here's the next chapter, sorry it took so long.**

**Code Geass (no matter how much I want it to be) doesn't belong to me, it and all its characters belong to Sunrise, I only own the story and various unimportant OCs. Enjoy :) **

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 1: Rejected**

_**6 months later…**_

The newly proclaimed Empress Nunnally rolled her wheelchair forward toward the conference room. She had just barely arrived in Japan to speak with Kaname Ohgi, Prime Minister of Japan, about the distribution of the Sakuradite in the mines beneath Mount Fuji. Behind her, Suzaku, in the guise of Zero, followed her like a shadow. He was determined to fulfill Lelouch's dying request.

Nunnally knew who he was; Suzaku was terrible at keeping secrets and revealed to her his true identity a few days after he had slain Lelouch. She didn't hate him for it; after all it was Lelouch's wish to have all the hatred of the world put upon himself. Sometimes, when no one was around, she would still weep quietly to herself remembering his final moments. But she had to be a strong leader, for the sake of world peace.

She paused her wheelchair outside the conference hall and looked back at Suzaku, or rather Zero. He looked back through the mask. Suzaku worried constantly about blowing his cover. He was not by any stretch of the imagination Lelouch, a poor tactician at best, not as charismatic or as good at wordplay. He feared these traits would one day ruin him, and along with it Lelouch's peaceful world, it would all come unraveled like an unfinished tapestry.

He smiled at Nunnally through the helmet and hoped that its warmth would reach her. She extended her hand for him to hold in a gesture of luck, and then wheeled her chair through the sliding wood doors.

Everyone seated in the room stood up around the long polished table as she entered. A large Japanese flag was displayed at the far end of the room, behind where Ohgi stood.

"Welcome Empress Nunnally," Ohgi greeted her kindly, he gazed past her, "Zero."

Suzaku nodded his head in acknowledgement, he tried not to speak unless he had to. Even though there was voice scrambler in the mask, if someone listened hard enough, they might be able to distinguish his voice.

"Thank you Prime Minister Ohgi, shall the meeting begin?" Nunnally spoke in a diplomatic tone, something Suzaku wasn't yet used to.

"Yes, this meeting is now in session." Replied Ohgi, motioning for his people to sit down. The room was mainly filled with people formerly of the Black Knights, General Tohdoh included along with several of his followers. The rest were diplomats who had never seen the heat of battle. Nunnally sat quietly as she listened to Ohgi's statement on how the Sakuradite supply should be split according to the country's population.

Suzaku looked around the room at many of the former Black Knights, realizing that at one point in time they had fought one another. He caught Tohdoh's eye and flinched away instinctively, out of all the people gathered here, Tohdoh was the only one who could probably identify Suzaku as Zero. Suzaku didn't know that this simple reaction would begin his downfall.

"Wait! Hold on!" I called uselessly after my sisters as I tripped over my own paws trying to catch up.

"Ha, Kyo stumbles around like a newborn!" Snickered Taela, loud enough for me to hear, then raced away giggling with Almi. I stayed where I was for a moment wordering why they, my own sisters, subjected me to this torture. I stared at my paws, silently asking them why they wouldn't carry me as fast a Taela or Almi. I got up sorely and an idea popped into my head. Taela had almost reached the fallen tree we were racing each other to.

"Taela, Almi, wait! Mother is back from the hunt, if you get there fast, she might let you have some!" Their response was instantaneous; they skidded to a halt and began to charge back toward the collection of dens that made up the packs' home. When they passed me I began to run as fast as I could, without tripping, to the fallen tree.

"Not really!" I shouted back at them when I was a good five trees away. I could hear them yowling insults at me, their paw steps getting closer, but I already had a head start. I reached the tree before both of them.

"Ha! I win, I-" my cry of joy was cut short as Almi and Taela tackled me to the ground, biting and clawing.

"You cheater! That's not fair!" They growled at me. I yelped and struggled against them while they clawed my fur out of place. I yowled for help to whoever may hear as Almi bit my ear. She then stuck her nose in the air and strode away, Taela followed suit.

The wounds they gave me stung badly. I know I probably should go back to mothers den, but I didn't feel like facing mother, Taela and Almi would be sure to tell a false story to ensure that I was punished in some way. I gingerly rose to my paws, wounds that had dried somewhat reopened and I gasped in pain, almost falling back to the ground. Some fresh blood dripped into my left eye, presumably from where Almi bit my ear.

I decided to go to a nearby stream that has been a favorite refuge of mine for some time, and began to walk in its general direction. This wasn't the first time my sisters harmed me in some way, and it most likely wouldn't be the last. It wasn't my fault I was unlike the other pups. I could never keep up with the others, which alone made me subject to much teasing. I also had an unusual eye color, according to everyone else; I have never actually seen my eyes. My eyes are purple, and never before has a pup been born with this eye color. This, I think, makes the others jealous of me for being so unusual, and thus more teasing.

I reached the edge of the stream and collapsed beside its bank. The last, and perhaps most deciding, thing about me that caused many to reject me was the fact that I had been misnamed. A young pups name is probably one of the most important traits they can have. Your name is not just something you are called by; it's your personality, your looks and most importantly, your birth right.

I sighed at the unhappy thoughts and decided to check my scratches. They were all minor, inflicted with claws that were dull and short. However the bite on my ear would probably remain forever in the form of a deep V shape. I gently began to lick the worst of them all the while thinking thoughts that always ended in brief sensations revenge and hate for my sisters. But how could I hate them, they were my only sisters. They constantly picked on me, hurt me, and stirred all the adults into an uproar about something minor that I did, I answered myself.

I paused, for a moment. I suppose the only word to describe me was bitter. I was bitter at my sisters, my pack and the world enclosed within the tangles of trees that held me here. Bitter at everything that has happened to me so far. I had never been truly happy, even back in the times when I didn't know anything other than my mother's love. Sorrow and rage were emotions that most pups could not comprehend, much less experience in the way I have.

Gazing down at the stream, lost in thought, I failed to realize that a still pool was forming in a washed out dip next to the flowing water. I stared down at it, seeing my own reflection for the first time. So everyone was right, I did have purple eyes, however the rest of the reflection did not show. I could only see a pair of staggering purple eyes stare back at me. Perhaps I wasn't worthy of a reflection.

Standing up slowly, I watched my eyes in the water. Then, without hesitation, I turned away from the stream; leaving a piece of my innocence from the world behind as well.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: Ha Suzaku is in for it! This chapter, in my opinion, has lots of character inconsistencies… doh well. And by the way, the thing about the names is that, ya know when you see someone and think "Hey that person looks like a…Harold or an Andrew ect…" It's the same way with the wolves' names except it also describes the personality as well as the looks :)**

**Feedback is very, VERY welcome and I'd like to thank those who've reviewed already, You Rock! :D:D**

**=:^.^:=**


End file.
